The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic discharging apparatus and a financial apparatus.
Financial apparatuses automatically process a financial transaction according to customer's demands. Financial apparatuses may deposit/withdraw media (such as paper money, checks, securities, and gift certificates), or automatically transfer the media.
Such a financial apparatus comprises a medium entrance for depositing/withdrawing a medium, and a medium introduced through the medium entrance is stored in a medium storage. The medium storage comprises: a temporary storage in which a medium inserted by a user is temporarily stored; a cassette in which a medium is stored; and a collector in which an abnormal medium is stored.
A medium in a typical financial apparatus is moved by means of frictional force generated between the medium and members such as rollers. In this case, friction between the medium and the members may generate static electricity. A foreign substance is easily attached to the medium by the generated static electricity, so as to contaminate the medium or inhibit the medium from being efficiently transferred, thereby jamming the financial apparatus.